My Kingdom for a Wife
by Black Snowdrop
Summary: HollowCrown/AU Emma is in London hoping to spend some time with her estranged aunt Mistress Quickly. As she adjusts to life in the Capital, she finds herself befriended by Poins and drawn to a certain Prince of Wales. With war against Hotspur and the deterioration of the King unfolding, Emma and Hal have to choose between what's proper and what's real. Hal/OC Poins/OC
1. Welcome to London

**My Kingdom for a Wife**

_Chapter One_

London was certainly noisier than Emma had expected it to be and she had expected it to be loud at the very least. The chaos she stepped into when she stepped off the carriage was beyond reckoning. Looking around, Emma spotted a quieter place to stand and get her bearings, near an old book shop. Once she was safely out the way of the masses, she looked around at the street, trying to remember which places she should look for in order to find her way to her Aunt Nell's place.

Within minutes she spotted the tatty fabric shop that she was told to look for. She crossed the street carefully and ducked into the next street beyond the shop. Spotting her next clue, a large baker's shop down the lane, she hurried down the street, ducking through the crowds, the chatter drowning out her thoughts as she tried to focus on finding her way. The smell of bread brought her mind back to focus once she reached the bakery. She glanced around and spotted a small side street in the distance; it looked shadowy and less illuminated than the main streets. She smiled a little. She was close; the directions had turned out to be quite apt.

Stepping into the side street, Emma drew her blue gown close to her, wishing that she had not worn something so fancy in this street. Everything looked run down and dusty. Tugging her cloak around her, Emma made her way down the street, looking up at street signs until she spotted the one she was looking for. She opened the door carefully and stepped inside.

She hadn't realised how cold it was outside until the warmth of the tavern hit her. She lowered her hood and made her way through the gaps between tables and stools until she reached the bar. Immediately her face broke into a warm smile as she spotted her Aunt Nell, chatting to some of her customers with a joyful laugh and beaming smile. When Emma stepped into the better lit part of the bar silence began to descend; people turned to look at the rather well dressed lady in the tavern.

Immediately Emma began to blush. She really was overdressed. She wore a simple blue satin gown with a black cloak over the top. She was glad she had not opted for anything more elaborate. It was bad enough people were staring at her. _Wonderful, Emma, attract all their attention why don't you?_

She turned her attention to Nell who had raised her head and spotted her before letting out a shriek and hurrying forwards to pull Emma in her arms.

"Oh Emma! You finally arrived! I was expecting you this morning!" she said, hugging the younger girl tightly. Emma returned the hug fiercely having missed her Aunt desperately. It had been at least two years since she had seen her Aunt in person and that had been at home. They had exchanged letters but Nell had stopped coming to their family manor for visits anymore. She always said she was content in London. So Emma had decided to make the trek down here instead.

"There was a delay back in Shropshire, Aunt Nell, I'm sorry for the wait," Emma said smiling down at her shorter Aunt. Nell patted Emma's cheek and turned to the staring crowds.

"Quit gawping, tis just my beautiful niece Emma come to see her old Auntie!" Nell grinned at them all whilst patting Emma's cheeks at the word beautiful. Emma rolled her eyes playfully.

"I do not know about beautiful-" she began when a dark haired young man approached the pair of them with a warm smile.

"Oh I would definitely say that you are simply the most beautiful woman in this room right now," he grinned at her boyishly and something inside Emma couldn't help smiling back.

The man offered his hand. "My name is Poins. Welcome to London." When she gave him her hand, he kissed it, making her smile. He turned to Nell. "Shame on you, Hostess Quickly, for hiding such a treasure from the world…"

Nell whacked him with the back of her hand. "Leave off you! This man is a scoundrel Emma, you beware of him," she said albeit playfully.

Emma laughed at the considerably more relaxed atmosphere. "Well it is still nice to meet you, Poins… and thank you for your kind words."

Another man approached the pair from behind Poins. He had golden-brown hair and had beautiful honey coloured eyes. He smiled at her warmly and laughingly shoved Poins. "Is this man bothering you? He's quite the scoundrel."

Emma laughed at his words. "So I've heard…"

Her Aunt Nell smiled broadly. "Emma… I'd like to introduce you to Prince Harry of Wales." She gestured to the stranger besides Poins and looked rather proud to be saying it.

Emma looked confused. "What…? How can that be? A Prince surely wouldn't be found around here… no offence," she added to her Aunt.

Nell shook her head. "I tell you tis true. He's the Prince. Not that he acts like one mind you. We all call him Hal. He's a Prince of the people."

Emma still looked uncertain. The stranger smiled at her softly and slowly produced a ring from his pocket and showed it to her. Her heart leapt at the sight of it. That was the royal seal. There was no mistaking it. That meant this guy might well by the real Harry unless he was impersonating the real one but then there would be a manhunt for such a valuable heirloom surely? She swallowed hard, feeling bewildered for a moment. She stepped back and made to kneel but Hal's arms came out and took her elbows.

"Please don't," he said sheepishly. "I don't need formalities. Just Hal, will do fine." Emma straightened up unsure of what to do. Hal laughed affectionately at her which she wasn't sure was flattering or not. She gripped some of her dress in her hands for something to hold onto. "If you are the niece of Hostess Quickly, you should come join us… we know so little of our fair Nell's history."

Emma exchanged a look with Nell who smiled at her reassuringly. "You're in safe hands." She told Emma with a firm nod.

Hal shot Nell a smile before turning to Emma. "Do not doubt it; despite what you may hear of London, this is a tavern of fellowship."

Emma nodded and allowed Hal and Poins to lead her to a seat opposite a large white haired old man. She took the seat and looked around curiously. The old man was watching her carefully.

"Why dress you like a lady?" he demanded.

"Because she is a lady," growled Nell at the old man.

"Then what is she doing here?" the man demanded.

"She is come to visit our beloved Mistress Nell," Poins said sneering down at the old man. "So there'll be no misbehaviour from you towards her," he said warningly.

The man leant back in his seat. "Why, I am as a virtuous as Gabriel himself. I would not disdain myself by taking foolish actions on the lady."

"You would do it in a heartbeat," laughed Poins as he sat next to Emma. "And more besides. Do not worry, Lady Emma, I shall guard you from this beast of hell." The man roared in laughter at this and Hal took a seat next to the old man and opposite Poins.

"Emma, did you travel here all by yourself?" Nell asked as she brought a cup of water over to Emma.

"Yes, Aunt, I did. There was a coach going to London, just past this way." Emma explained sipping the water. "It was good fortune that it did even though it was delayed just outside the city."

"What was the delay?" Poins asked.

"Bandits, oh they were soon overtaken and their enterprise stopped but by the time the constable arrived and dealt with them, it was far later than I had planned to get into London." Emma explained and smiled as Nell took a seat on her other side.

"I was beginning to think you had changed your mind about seeing me now that I have fallen from grace…" Nell admitted with a hearty smile at her niece.

Emma clasped her aunt's hand and kissed it. "Not I, never will I turn my back on you. I care not that you want not the lifestyle of our household. I do miss you dearly though, that I will admit to."

Nell patted Emma's cheek with her free hand. "You are so accustomed to keeping everyone close by. As you get older, you'll get accustomed to seeing people less and less. But for now, let us make the most of your trip. How long will you be staying?"

"I have come here for a long while, possibly longer if I find the city to my liking," Emma told her.

"For my sake I hope you do," smiled Poins. "For it is a pleasure to have such a fair face to look upon." Emma laughed lightly at Poins' words as did Hal who reached over and punched Poins in the arm.

"Why, Poins, you rascal-charmer, I never knew you had it in you!" Hal was smirking, greatly amused by the show of charm, Poins was inflicting on Emma.

"I have rarely had so fair a lady to speak so truly to," Poins replied.

"Pardon my boldness, Master Poins," said Emma, a twinkle in her eyes. "But I now have the measure of you. You are a flattering charmer and your words mean well to seduce me."

Poins turned around in astonishment. "Fair lady, it is not so," he began but Emma laughed again.

"You think not that we have charmers in Shropshire? That I and other women there have not heard similar speeches?" Emma grinned. "I thank you for your kind words but well am I wary of them."

Hal burst out laughing and clapped his hands together. "The lady say truth, Poins. She knows thee well." He turned to Emma. "I must congratulate you on your estimation of Master Poins."

Emma turned to a rather surprised looking Poins and laid her hand on his. "You should know I mean no offence. Only that I recognise in you, what I have seen before. I would wish you not waste your efforts on me but on some other lady who would welcome with good grace, your advances." She gave him a gentle smile and for a moment feared that his shocked expression would turn to anger. However instead his face broke out into a grin and he laughed out loud.

"Would that any woman I had chanced my advances with were as bold and clever as you!" Poins said. "For you speak truthfully and yet with a kindness to nurse the heart you are about to break," he continued playfully.

"You know me not therefore you love me not," Emma laughed lightly. "Do not play pretend at that."

Poins clapped his hand on the table in amusement. "I see your resemblances already to Mistress Nell. Tell me, is she truly your aunt or could you as a babe, been swapped with a child of hers?"

Emma smiled at the question and bowed her head. "I thank you for the favourable comparison but I assure you most truly that I am not her daughter which is an unfortunate circumstance for I love her more than my own mother." Nell let out a sniff and kissed the side of Emma's head emotionally at that statement. Emma shot her a warm look and patted her hand.

"I must shake your hand, Lady Emma," Hal said offering his with a smile. "For being able to get the better of Poins in the midst of his charm-speaking is no easy feat." Emma smiled at the Prince and placed her hand in his which he shook. She let out a small laugh when he kissed it and resumed his sitting straight. Poins was looking at him in disbelief.

"Ah, now I see your wicked plot, Harry!" he declared, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "You encourage her to disdain me so you can charm her yourself! Why you trickster, deceiver of good men, I should have at you!" he playfully cursed, making Hal roar with laughter.

"Believe what you will, I have only honourable intentions towards this woman!" Hal laughed soundly as Poins got up. He stood up and dodged away from Poins' chase.

Mistress Nell shook her head at the pair of them. "Such a pair of boys in men's clothing," she said affectionately to Emma. "They cannot see to act their age," she added.

"We cannot all be like me," said the old man. "I am an example for them to aim for."

Mistress Nell snorted. "If you are an example John Falstaff, it is only an example of what not to achieve!" she pointed out. "You are a drunken wastrel."

"There lieth the difference between you and me," Falstaff argued. "I am a cultured fellow and you, a narrow minded bitter housewife because I leave you frequently. Therefore you cannot see my greatness because you are too clouded by envy and despair." Mistress Nel growled something at him that Emma couldn't quite catch. Emma frowned a little at the old man for his treatment of her aunt. He didn't seem to notice her expression but turned to her. "I am sure, a cultured lady of society like you, Lady Emma, can see clearly what Mistress Nell cannot."

"My aunt has not gone blind yet. Her eyesight is as good as ever." Emma retorted coolly.

"Ignore his words, dearest Emma, he speaks nonsense," Mistress Nell shook her head at Falstaff wearily. Falstaff watched Emma for a moment before laughing.

"You will soon see what I mean and what a gentleman I am." Falstaff insisted.

"I look forward to seeing what kind of gentleman you are, indeed." Emma replied.

"Ahh that you may, that you may," smiled Falstaff. "If you intend to stay long, you shall see all my vast colours of virtue. Will you be staying with Hostess Nell during your visit?"

"No," said Emma with some relief. "I will be staying at another inn."

"Just as well," said Hostess Nell. "For Falstaff is a ruddy pervert," she said just as Poins and Hal returned. Both laughed heartily at Falstaff's spluttering.

Emma smiled at the merry conversation that flowed between Hal, Poins and even Falstaff. She noted how Nell kept herself busy but joined in the conversation frequently. The air was filled with chatter and laughter, a very different atmosphere to the one at home. Emma began to see why Nell had left. Sure, it might not be proper society but the people seemed to be much happier with their simpler lives. Emma resolved to make the most of it before her inevitable return to Shropshire.

"Lady Emma," Hal broke through Emma's thoughts and she turned to him. "How are you finding London so far, compared with your hometown?" he asked.

"I am finding it to be very different, sir…" Emma trailed off, unable to stop herself from respectfully addressing him. She looked down immediately and heard him chuckle.

"I will get you to call me, Hal. I am just like any other," Hal told her in a friendly tone before falling back into a discussion with Poins.

After another hour, Emma rose to her feet and turned to her aunt who was cleaning a table. "I must return to my inn for the night but I shall see you tomorrow?" she asked.

Mistress Nell smiled broadly. "Of course, my dear. Be safe, London is very different from home."

"I'll escort the Lady home," said Poins straightening up. "And I will not make any unjust moves towards her," he added seeing Mistress Nell's face tighten.

Hal laughed playfully. "Perhaps I should accompany him, to make sure that he doesn't."

"I swear upon mine honour that no harm will come to the Lady," protested Poins and offering his arm to Emma, turned away from his friends. Smiling ruefully, Emma took his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the tavern and onto the street.

It was much quieter at night and she felt the coolness of the breeze a welcome from the stifling warmth of the tavern. She allowed Poins to lead her out of the side street and onto the main road.

"What is the inn called, my lady?" Poins asked.

"It is called the Silver Mare," said Emma.

"Oh I know it well, the landlord and I have had good dealings in the past." Poins said as he directed her in the right way towards the inn. They walked in companionable silence for a while before Emma finally glanced at him and spoke.

"Sir Poins, I do hope you will forgive my attitude towards you earlier this evening in slighting your honor by painting you as some sort of scoundrel flirt, praying on young women and leading them into sin. I meant simply that I have come across some charming flattery before and that you would be better off in directing those attentions to women who would welcome it better than I." She told him honestly as she walked along. "I do not mean to suggest that I assumed you were trying to woo me or that I was always being wooed by men. I do not mean to paint myself as some goddess of beauty either. I had no intention to slight you, only to cease potential advances. I find your company much entertaining and enjoyable."

Poins smiled at her rather affectionately. "Thank you for those kind words. I am glad to hear you do not think of me as a philanderer. That said, I can tell you are the kind of woman who does not mean to offend if it can be helped. That is a worth trait."

Emma's smile brightened. "Thank you. Though, I fear that trait will not outlast the week if I catch Falstaff saying such things to my Aunt Nell again."

Poins laughed heartily. "Oh I shall so long to be there if you decide to break your nicety and give him the tongue lashing that he has had coming in a long time."

Emma laughed along with him. "I am grateful for your support."

"Oh you shall receive my utmost enthusiastic encouragement if you so decide to verbally abuse him," said Poins. "He has a good way of entertaining but he much abuses his friends at times."

"Why do you keep his company then?" Emma asked curiously.

"He does have some uses," smiled Poins. "When misfortune hits him, it amuses all."

Emma shook her head. "You are a rogue for thinking so," she said smiling.

"You will think so too once you have had another day of his company," Poins assured her. He looked up and stopped in the street. Emma stopped too and looked up. They had reached the inn. She turned to Poins and curtsied lightly to him.

"Thank you for escorting me home and for an enjoyable evening." She told him warmly.

Poins smiled back at her genuinely. "Many thanks to you, my lady, for livening up what would have been a rather mundane evening. I shall be often happy to escort you home for London can be quite the troublesome place at night; full of wanderers and rogues."

Emma laughed at his slight hypocrisy. "I shall bear it in mind and bid you goodnight, sir." She entered the inn slowly.

"Goodnight Lady Emma," Poins replied and turned to go back to the tavern.


	2. Getting Adjusted

**My Kingdom for a Wife**

_Chapter Two_

Morning came swiftly for Emma and she had slept reasonably well despite the noise that London-town offered at night. Still, it was a new experience and she had rather liked listening to the late night well-wishing and good nights, offered by the townsfolk to each other. Before long, sleep had taken her and now it relinquished its grasp on her so that she may greet the day. She stirred slowly in her small bed and got up. She dressed quickly in a simpler gown that she had bought.

It was of a mild red, with tiny gold stitching around the sleeves. She would need to get some more appropriate gowns at some point today. But first she would explore London and get to know her surroundings. If she were to stay here properly then she ought to know her way around. After she was dressed and had brushed her hair, she headed downstairs for breakfast. She made her way outside after that and spent the best part of the morning, exploring the square in which the inn resided.

In the daylight it was busier but the shouts and cries of the townsfolk brought a life to the square that made her stop and stare several times. A small fountain stood in the middle of the square and as she approached, she watched children throwing coins into it. Smiling, Emma was tickled at the thought of the fountain being believed to grant wishes. She turned away and made towards fabric store, determined to get herself some new clothes. She was in there an hour, ordering less fancy dresses in a range of colours.

"You are a strange one, wearing dresses that grand and yet paying for ones of this quality," the seamstress told her as she handed over the money.

"These dresses are fine indeed," said Emma. "But I would rather much like to wear what the locals wear instead of standing apart, attracting too much attention," she admitted.

The seamstress smiled at that. "Tis true, fair lady, tis true. Well I thank you for your custom at any rate. Tis been a while since someone has bought this much fabric of me."

"It is my pleasure," smiled Emma. "Good day to you," she said and exited the shop.

The afternoon passed by quickly with Emma purchasing anything she'd need for the foreseeable which included some bread and cheese, a few trinkets to make her room seem more homely and before long, she was returning to her room to change. She would make another visit to Nell tonight.

Once she was fed again and dressed this time in a soft green gown that was appealing to the eye but not so much that would attract attention, she headed out of the inn and towards the tavern. It was already growing dark and so she hurried through the streets, remembering her way fairly well and becoming lost only once and briefly at that. It was near eight o'clock when she finally stepped into the tavern. She closed the door behind her and wandered through until she saw Nell behind the bar, pouring a cup of sack.

As soon as she saw Emma, Nell blinked for a moment. "Oh there you are! You look so unlike yourself in that attire that I didn't recognise you!" she laughed and came to hug Emma.

Emma noticed to some discomfort that Nell's outburst had provoke some attention yet again. Poins and Hal had turned to see what the fuss was about and Falstaff was watching her again. She really disliked that man; there was a creepiness to him that unnerved her. Hal and Poins grinned at her.

"Welcome back, Emma!" Poins declared laughing.

"You are brave indeed to chance your arm with this lot a second night in a row," Hal cried out his face full of smiles and amusement.

"If my aunt can handle her customers then why shall not I?" Emma declared with a grin of her own. Hal laughed out loud at her words and stood up, striding over to her before guiding her to his chair.

"You speak bravely, fair maiden," he whispered in her ear as she sat down. She laughed and felt a rather pleasurable shimmer down her neck and spine. He took a seat next to her and she smiled at him before turning her attention to Falstaff who was smiling a little.

"Quite a brave woman to come here to join her aunt's company," he said with a leer. "Not that my eye does complain at the sight."

"I doubt your eye would complain at much," Emma retorted causing Hal and Poins to roar with laughter at the look of shock on Falstaff's face.

"You are an insolent wench," Falstaff growled. "I would have thought Madam Nell's niece would have had more ladyship. Perhaps she lies about your fancy family history. Perhaps you are no better than I, wicked wench."

Emma's hands tightened on the table before her before moving to clasp each other. She felt her lips tighten too and she took a breath to calm herself. This man was even more infuriating in the day. She looked down at the table then glanced across at Poins whose lips quirked slightly, as if giving her an unspoken challenge to rebuke Falstaff.

"Perhaps it is easier for you to think the world a liar, than you yourself. It must be more accommodating to pretend that the people around you are not what they say so that you can claim morality over their lies. You are so quick to brand me with what you think you know that you prove how little regard you must show for my aunt by calling her a liar. My aunt provides a good place for men to come after work and in all hours to do what they may. She provides a service in her own way, a service that you would take advantage of in one moment and ridicule in another." Emma's tone was stern and cold.

"Hark at your moral superiority!" Falstaff scoffed. "You might be visiting your aunt and pretend to enjoy spending time with common folk here but when it suits you, you're quick to look down at us!"

Emma paled at the accusation and her grip tightened on her hands.

"I think you've said enough," growled Poins.

"I do not look down on those who show me kindness or anyone for that matter," Emma spoke boldly though her voice shook a little. "I care not for those who slander me, who would reduce me to a liar and a wicked wench who upsets the fellowship of men for pure spite."

Falstaff laughed. "How noble you sound… Though you're not as noble as you seem to think you are, methinks. By pursuing our company, you seek your own advancement."

Emma's eyes darkened with rage. "You know nothing of me but the lies and slander you spread. What else in your spiteful rumours can you conjure up to blacken my name?" she said firmly.

Falstaff sneered at her. "I don't hear you denying these so called lies."

"Why would I acknowledge such obvious falsehoods?" Emma said a little shakily. "Why would I entertain what is obviously not true?"

"Another lie, you don't deny it because it is true and you don't want to admit it!" laughed Falstaff. "You are no better than the rest of us! Why else would you spend so much time around us baser people if you were not seeking advancement from the Prince?" he asked.

Hal frowned and sat back. "Falstaff, that is enough. Stop your words."

Emma stood up. "I've heard enough. I do not have to listen to these foul whispers against my character. I do not have to put up with your unpleasant company, sir," she said through gritted teeth to Falstaff. She turned to Poins and Hal. "Sirs, you may believe what you wish but had you had time to know me better, you would know that I seek no advancement. I only sought companionship and peaceful times. But it seems that was too much to hope for." She turned and headed to the bar where Nell looked dismayed.

"Do not let that rascal chase you out!" she insisted. "Stay! Please, for me!"

"I would do it, Aunt Nell, if it were not for the fact that I cannot stomach his lies for a second longer. He hates me and he would have it that I am too disgraced to come here. I shall return tomorrow but for tonight, I do not want to be in his presence any longer." She turned and exited the tavern, taking breaths to calm herself, her cheeks flushed with humiliation. She was halfway down the street when the sound of footsteps echoed behind her and a familiar voice called to her.

"Lady Emma!"

Emma turned to find Prince Hal jogging towards her, slowing to a walk as he neared her. She looked up at him quizzically, wondering what he had to say to her. "My lord?" she asked coolly.

Hal looked down at her. "I told you not to extend courtesies of high title to me," he said. "But that is not what I wanted to say." He took some breaths before placing his hands on his hips. "Upon my honour, I do not believe a word of what Falstaff has said tonight. He has a reputation for saying poisonous things and then taking them back at later course. From what I have seen and known of you these past two evenings, if you were an advancement seeker, you would not need me to gain power and prestige. You could take on many of my father's court yourself, with the wit and charm that you have displayed tonight, in dealing with Falstaff."

Emma bowed her head. "I thank you for the kind words but that does not mean that I should have to tolerate his slanderous tongue and thus an unpleasant evening. I think it is best that I go home."

Hal looked down at her quizzically. "But why should you leave when he has wronged you?"

"He is better known than I," said Emma. "I am a newcomer, it would not be right." There was a long pause between them before Hal spoke again, his voice clear amongst the evening rabble and murmurings going on around them.

"Then allow me to make amends on his behalf by providing you with a better source of entertainment for the night. Allow me to give you what tour of the city I can at this time." Hal asked, watching her carefully. "If you will be here a while, it would be wise to know the quicker routes home would it not?"

Emma stared at him for a moment. The Prince of Wales was offering her a tour? It was so surreal and yet she couldn't say the offer was not tempting. She would need to know such useful information if she was going to stay around here and the evening offered promised more enjoyment than sitting in her room stewing over Falstaff. After a moment she smiled serenely.

"That is a kind offer, si-Hal," she caught herself. "I would very much like that."

Hal smiled warmly at her. "Then let me escort you," he said offering his arm. She took it and he led her back down the street. "What is your inn's name?"

"The Silver Mare," Emma answered.

Hal glanced over at her. "You found your way to the tavern from the inn on your own this evening? You must be a natural wanderer," he said with a playful smile. "London streets can seem so much like mazes especially in the evenings."

"I appreciate the tour even more on that note of information," smiled Emma playfully. "Lest I should avoid falling into dens of iniquity," she said jokingly.

"What? You do not call your aunt's inn a den of iniquity?" Hal asked with a grin. "There are some real scoundrels there you know," he added.

"Oh yes, I've met the infamous Falstaff," smiled Emma coyly making Hal chuckle.

"That is truth indeed and you handled yourself rather well," Hal told her as they wandered into a quieter street. "Tis almost as if you are used to such treatment."

"Oh I assure you I am not," Emma said as the moon rose higher above them. "I was told that if I was to come to London that I must have a tough heart for the people could be rough here."

"They were not wrong," Hal said quietly. "But the people are not all bad. They have their own way of doing things and once you live amongst them long enough, you adjust to their turns of phrase, their habits and the way they hold to each other."

Emma looked down quietly, reminded of Falstaff's words. Did she really give the impression that she would look down on people like that? She hoped not but then she couldn't exactly see what impression she made on other people. She could only hope for the best. A few minutes silence passed between them before Hal stopped and looked at her.

"Lady Emma, what is the matter?" he asked.

Emma looked up at him. "Do I seem to be a judge to those people who visit the tavern? Do I seem like I would look down on them because I'm from a wealthy family? Do they believe I think too much of myself? Tell me truly for if I give the impression I think too much of myself then I must amend it."

Hal looked at her in confusion. "What brings this on? You do not give us the vain impression that you are painting. You ask whether arrogance paints itself on your visage or in your words but it does not. You ask whether we hear condescension from your lips. I assure you we do not."

Emma looked up at him warily. "I feared it might be the case and that Falstaff's words were not all lies," she admitted quietly.

Hal looked down at her in surprise. "Do not listen to Falstaff when he is in such a temper. I can vouch that he knows not what he speaks of. His words were empty insults meant to wound you. I can see that his aim is true for he has made you question yourself."

Emma sighed. "The things he accused me of were so vile that I feared there was some truth in them. They say the hardest truths to bear are the vilest."

Hal stepped forward and took her wrists in his hands, gazing down at her. "I assure you that I have thought none of these things in your company. Ignore Falstaff, come, let's enjoy this evening, what is left of it," he said and linked her arm with his. Emma smiled a little at him and followed onwards.

They wandered through the streets quietly, Hal pointing out short cuts and good places to go. Emma listened carefully and clutched his arm a little tighter when rascally people passed by, making him chuckle a little. She avoided looking at him when this happened. She didn't want him to believe she was feeble in any way especially after the way she spoke up to Falstaff so.

"So… what made you decide to come out here alone, all the way to London with no escort?" Hal asked as they passed by the river-side. Emma glanced up at him as they walked.

"I wanted to see Aunt Nell but truth be told, I was curious about what kind of life she led. Her letters always made it sound so fascinating. Being from… well, what you would call a noble family, everything is very prim and proper back home. I thought it would be an intriguing adventure to see what life was like in England's capital." Emma admitted thoughtfully. "I knew if I took an escort that I'd be constantly watched and I didn't want that even though it's not proper for a woman to be out alone at night." Emma added.

Hal chuckled. "It's certainly safer to have an escort at night in London at any rate. But I see your point about wanting to experience a new way of life. It shouldn't just be limited to bold men. Anyone should be able to do it." He looked at her. "Look at me, I am a Prince, but I choose to live like the common man, I enjoy it more. Now society says that I have to act like a noble and valiant royal person rather than be myself. Does that seem fair to you?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I think you should have the freedom to be what you choose if you are not afraid of offending society to do it."

Hal smiled at her with a light laugh. "You speak wisely."

"Not too wise, I hope," grinned Emma. "I'd hate to be acting far too educated and proper," she said jokingly referring back to Falstaff's insults.

"You won't have that problem soon enough, we Londoners will rub off on you in time," laughed Hal.

It was pretty desolate where they were walking and the night was peaceful. As they walked side by side, Emma looked up at the stars. The city of London looked beautiful underneath the night sky when it was clear and without clouds. For a moment she was lost in its majesty. She came to a stop and just looked up admiringly at the sky.

"It's so beautiful," Emma murmured. Hal glanced up himself then looked back down at her.

"Is it not the same sky you see back home?" he asked curiously.

"Shropshire is not a city like London." Emma stated. "The lights of London seem to echo the stars therefore it's more beautiful," she said glancing over at him with a coy smile.

Hal grinned across at her. "I shall have to take your word for it."

"I shall be very offended if you don't," Emma joked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh really?" Hal raised an eyebrow at her. "And what shall you do if I do not?"

"Well," Emma began playfully. "For starters, I shall pour a cup of sack over your head next time I see you in Aunt Nell's tavern." Hal clearly sniggered at the image of Emma throwing a drink over him. It was such a bizarre image and even Emma was thinking it to herself. But Hal had asked her to treat him like anyone else.

"What if I don't go to that tavern anymore?" Hal bit back playfully.

"Well then you would miss out on my aunt's wonderful service." Emma shrugged, shooting Hal a spirited grin. "What say you to that?" she added.

Hal laughed sheepishly. "Touche, Lady of Shropshire, your point is well met."

Emma smiled and looked away with a satisfied look. They walked further along the Thames before the sky darkened again. Emma glanced up at it carefully. Hal followed her gaze and began leading her down a few side streets. She clutched his arm tighter, half expecting people to jump out at her.

"We should be near the inn, soon," Hal reassured her as they went through a particularly dark alleyway in which she really squeezed his arm. "You are an intriguing person, Emma. You fear not bawdy, rascally men but you seem wary of the dark."

"I find it easier to deal with an enemy or troublemaker I can see," Emma admitted. "Anything could be hiding in the dark, which is why it is all the more frightening."

"Don't worry, you're safe with me," Hal whispered in her ear.

Emma was grateful to get out of the alleyways and back onto the main streets. Soon enough the inn's sign was looming up ahead and the pair of them stopped just before the door. Emma turned to Hal with a smile.

"Thank you for showing me around. I had a nice time. I apologise for leading you from your friends though." Emma told him sincerely.

Hal bowed his head a little to her with a warm smile. "You're most welcome. Don't be sorry for tonight. I had nothing special planned with the others, I rarely do. It was a pleasure to get to know you better, Lady Emma. I do hope you will consider my advice about Falstaff though. He may be my friend but he's a rogue," he said smiling boyishly at her.

Emma laughed at that and nodded. "I will indeed pay him no mind," she told him assertively.

Hal took her hand with a grin and kissed the top of it. "Goodnight, Emma" he told her.

Smiling one last time, she entered the inn and silently watched from a window as Hal headed off down the street. She headed up to her room, trying not to blush at having her hand kissed by the Prince of Wales.


	3. Fighting Falstaff

**My Kingdom for a Wife**

_Chapter Three_

The third day dawned and Emma woke a little later than usual. Once she was bathed, dressed and fed a little, she headed out into the town square in search of something to do. She had bought her necessities and more suitable clothing yesterday along with some trinkets for her room. The thought did cross her mind that perhaps she could buy her Aunt Nell something special since she always worked so hard in that tavern of hers.

So Emma browsed through the stores and after a few hours of browsing, came across a small shop full of second hand trinkets. She stepped into it and found herself surrounded by many little ornaments, pretty little scarves and gloves along with many other things. She picked up some of the trinkets, admiring them and then putting them back. There was an assortment of small brass animals like horses, bulls and a variety of birds. Emma picked up a soft velvet scarf. It was a beautiful green and as soft as anything. She imagined it around Nell's neck and smiled. She also picked up one of the brass horses and took them both to the counter. Once she'd paid for them and had them wrapped up to go, she headed back to her room for a while, to have lunch and read a little of the poetry book she'd brought with her to London.

It was late afternoon when she arrived back at the tavern again. She stepped inside and made her way towards the room she could usually find Nell in and noticed it was quieter today. She found her by the fire, stoking the flames. Emma smiled and waited patiently for her to notice her. After a few moments Nell looked up and smiled brightly at Emma.

"Hello again, my love, oh tis good to see you so often here in London!" she beamed, coming round the bar and hugging Emma tightly. "I forget how much I miss you sometimes, now that I've seen you so often in the past few days."

"I miss you too, all the time." Emma admitted. "And so today, I wanted to give you something for all the hard work you put in here, making it on your own and doing what love." She produced the scarf first from her cloak pocket and held it out. Nell stared at it in amazement.

"Oh you shouldn't have bought me this!" she gasped. "You don't need to spend your money on me, you know! Oh it is beautiful!" Nell said admiringly.

"Why, Madame Nell, what a beautiful scarf that is!" A familiar voice spoke from behind Emma. She turned around and smiled at a grinning Poins as he passed by them both. He stopped and looked down at Nell's scarf. "That will look lovely around your neck," Poins continued charmingly and laughed when Nell playfully swatted at him.

Emma grinned at the scene. "I knew you'd object if I bought something big and I didn't want it to attract so much attention that it was stolen so I bought little items."

Nell looked up sharply. "As in more than one?"

Emma reached into her pocket to draw out the small ornament, just as she felt a hand go into her pocket before hers and draw it out. She spun around in shock to see Falstaff walking away, admiring the trinket. Anger grew like a burning flame inside her and she marched over to him.

"Return it immediately!" she demanded. "That was not yours to take!"

Falstaff turned around. "I know not what you mean! This trinket is mine, to give to my most favourable hostess in return for a few cups of sack?" he asked Nell hopefully.

Poins stared at him in disbelief. "Falstaff, even I just saw you take that from Emma's pocket."

Emma's patience with the old man was wearing thin and taking one last calming breath, held out her hand. "Give me the trinket back and we will say no more about it." She spoke calmly even though a tremor of anger was creeping into her tone.

Falstaff held the trinket away. "I say tis not yours! I bought this and not you, you are mistaken!"

Emma's composure vanished as quickly as the trinket had from her possession. She lurched forwards so fast that Falstaff did not have time to get away. One of her hands grabbed the back of his white hair, the other his beard and yanked him forward.

"You are a scurvy, two faced, rotten, lying, old man and if you do not give me my trinket back, I'll stick your head in the Thames until you deem it better fitting to your health to return it!" Emma shouted angrily. Falstaff struggled against her but she clung onto him as he began to cry out in pain.

"Get your hands off me, wench!" Falstaff hissed at her.

"Not until you give me the trinket back you thieving rogue!" growled Emma. "Or until your hair is ripped out and your beard comes off! Whichever first!"

A small crowd had gathered to watch the fight and Poins was laughing heartily as the young lady grappled easily with Falstaff.

"Never!" Falstaff growled back at Emma and grunted in pain as she kicked him in the leg. "A pox upon you, you wicked fiend of hell! I'll not give up this trinket!"

"Then I shall not let you go!" Emma hissed angrily in his ear. "You are a lazy scoundrel, incapable of doing anything for yourself without taking things from others! You're a petulant rascal and I shall have that trinket back!"

"You get that trinket back, Emma! Don't let him have it!" Poins cheered her on.

Falstaff used his free hand to steady himself on the table before pushing off it and swinging his hand at Emma's side hard. She winced and jumped sideways in pain, tugging on his hair releasing a cry of pain from him. She kicked his ankle lightly and they both fell to the floor. Trying to get up and keep hold of Falstaff was no easy feat but she kept on at him as he managed to pick himself up, dragging her with him. She pushed him back towards the wall.

"Just hand it over!" Emma yelled. "You have no use for it!"

"No use! I could buy myself twenty cups of sack here with the money I'd get for pawning this!" Falstaff roared. "Hands off me, woman!"

Falstaff pushed at Emma again but it was no use and the crowds were beginning to cheer, mostly for Emma and not Falstaff. Emma wondered briefly how many of them Falstaff had wronged. The fight had lasted a good five minutes now and the pub was alive with noise; so much so that no one heard the Prince until he was right in front of the onlookers.

"What is going on?!" he demanded in disbelief and wonder.

Emma froze in shock and Falstaff took the opportunity to swing his elbow back. It caught her in the face and she fell back over the table, hitting the floor hard. She cursed inwardly, her body ached.

"This rascal girl was trying to steal my trinket!" Falstaff explained to the Prince.

Emma looked up angrily. "That's a lie, he stole that trinket for me. It was meant to be a gift for Nell," she said, sitting up slowly. Hal moved over to Emma and knelt down next to her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Emma touched her head and neck lightly. "Not seriously, no."

Falstaff snorted. "She already gave Mistress Quickly a gift. Therefore that proves she's lying."

"They were both small gifts for her," Emma panted. "Specifically because I thought if she had a large gift, it would get stolen. How wrong I was," she said glaring at Falstaff. "He stole the trinket from me, Hal," she said honestly looking into his eyes. "Please don't believe me capable of thievery."

"Tis true, Falstaff stole from her," said Poins.

"Shut up you!" Falstaff growled at Poins.

"He wants to use the trinket to get himself twenty cups of sack," Emma said disdainfully. "When he should show some courtesy and return the trinket to me."

Hal looked thoughtful. "But you have already given Nell a present."

Emma looked up sharply. "Pardon?"

"You've already given her a present. What is the harm of letting Falstaff keep this trinket? You won't get it off him now he has it. Besides if he can pay his way with drinks then it'll make a lot of other people happy." Hal said leaning back on his haunches.

Emma stared at him in stunned disbelief. "Are you saying it is well for him to steal?" she asked quietly. "You're condoning his behaviour? You're happy for him to rob women?"

Poins glanced at Hal in shock. "Hal maybe Falstaff should just-"

"I don't see why Emma should have any real need for two gifts. If she does, she can always get another one for Hostess Quickly, tomorrow." Hal explained.

Emma's face turned cold and she stood up. "So, I get robbed, humiliated and denied my property because it suits you and your friend to keep the treasure?" she asked. She looked away. "Fine, as you wish, my lord," she spoke the last words with barely veiled venom.

Hal frowned at her. "Come, let's forget it all. Let me get you a drink," he began but she moved away from him and towards her Aunt.

"No thank you," she said briskly before turning to her Aunt. "I'm sorry Nell."

"Don't be, I think Hal is right. There's no use quarrelling over a little trinket." Nell shrugged.

Emma's face tightened even more at those words. "Then I shall have some water please." Once Nell had given her the water, she left some coins on the counter and headed off into a dark quiet corner of the tavern, alone.

Poins stood up and shook his head at Falstaff. "You should be ashamed of yourself," he said and looked to Hal. "I can't believe you took his side."

Hal looked at Poins, his face conflicted. "It was just a trinket."

"Yes, a trinket that meant something to her, a gift for someone she loves," Poins sighed. "I'm going to drink with her." He wandered off, taking his drink with him and leaving Hal with Falstaff. Emma looked up in surprise when Poins came to join her.

"Are you not going to drink with Hal?" she asked in surprise.

"I don't really fancy Falstaff's company after he swindled that trinket from you like that," Poins shrugged. "I can stomach his behaviour most of the times but sometimes he can be such an irritating old fool." He took a swig of his drink. "Good to see you didn't just walk out of there, you stood your ground," he added with a cheeky smile.

Emma laughed. "I'm learning, believe me, I'm learning."

Before long the atmosphere had settled down and Poins produced a pack of cards which soon he and Emma were playing multiple games with. Poins was rather amused that Emma was quite good at some of the games. It was hours into the evening when he realised she'd won two thirds of their games. He laughed as their current game ended (with Emma victorious) of course and finished his drink with a grin.

"I have to admit I'm impressed you play these games so well," he told Emma, leaning back in his chair and watching her.

"Well, my grandfather taught me when I was younger," said Emma. "He was quite good at cards himself so he taught me a few tricks. Were you aware of how bad you are?" she asked playfully.

"Oh shush, madam, I have skills that lie elsewhere," Poins smirked.

Emma laughed and finished her latest cup of water. "I'm sure you do."

"Hey now," laughed Poins. "Don't assume the worst!"

"I didn't say I did," said Emma smirking herself.

A shadow fell upon their table and they looked up to see Hal standing there. Emma shot Poins a curious look and then stood up, facing Hal.

"I'll leave you two to talk," she said, making her way past Hal who turned around in surprise.

"I wanted to talk to you, Lady Emma," he told her. She paused and looked around at him.

"Why? Have you anything else to say? I got your meaning well enough this evening." Emma told him bluntly. She sighed and turned back to the table, grabbing her cloak. "I think I've had enough for one night. Good night, Poins. Goodnight Nell!" she called to her aunt before heading out of the tavern. However Hal was not to be dissuaded and hurried out after Emma, his footsteps chasing hers.

"My lady! Come on, slow your walking and listen!" Hal called out as Emma turned onto a quiet street. Emma glanced up at the sky anxiously; it was far later than she'd been out previously. She could hear Hal's cries from behind her as her pace quickened and she seriously debated on just continuing her way home and ignoring him. But a part of her was screaming out that it was disrespectful and rude. The voices in her head battled it out and eventually Emma came to a stop.

She turned to address Hal only to find that she could no longer see him. His footsteps had fallen away and despite the fact stood on her tiptoes and looked far ahead she saw nothing. Sighing, she brought a hand to her face. She should have heard him out. It wasn't polite to leave a man calling out to her in the streets. Now, how would she face him tomorrow? If she even went back tomorrow at all after that fiasco. Not even her Aunt Nell had stood up for her. Poins had been her only defendant and though she was grateful, she was more annoyed at Hal.

But why should she? She barely knew Hal and Falstaff was one of his oldest friends. Of course he would take her part. But it wasn't just that. It was the fact that the Prince had tolerated the stealing of something that had been quite important at the time for her. It didn't seem to matter now so much but in her book, stealing was wrong.

She walked forwards, considering going after him. She picked up her pace once she decided that it was better to hear him out than have it hang over her sleep. She made her way through the increasingly familiar streets hoping that she would see him soon. She broke into a run, dodging through the people in the street. She hitched up her skirts and ran faster, luckily finding the streets a lot emptier than normal. She reached the street where the tavern was and looked around desperately for any sign of Hal.

Finally she spotted him, making his way back to the tavern. There were only a few people out on the street but their figures were all black against the lanterns and it was hard to tell people's shapes or faces from this distance but she could see Hal underneath a lantern, slowly approaching the tavern.

"Hal!" she shouted and slowly moved down the street. "Hal!" she shouted again. She saw him stop and she found herself stopping too. "Hal!" she called again. This time she saw him look round and in her direction. She prayed that he would see her and she was relieved when she saw him turn around and head in her direction. She looked around her shakily. It was unnerving being out at this time.

Hal approached her quickly and she found herself looking up at him nervously. He was so tall compared to her, easily 6"2 or 6"3 at least. She found herself admiring his golden brown hair and his deep brown eyes. She mentally shook herself for staring at him like that. It was inappropriate to say the least. She folded her hands in front of her and looked up at him nervously.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you," she said quietly. It was the only thing she had any intention of apologising for tonight, she could be sure of that.

"That's very gracious of you," he told her as he came to a stop in front of her. She could tell from the edge to his tone that he was annoyed. She couldn't really say that she blamed him considering he'd chased her, been ignored by her and then had been chased by him. Emma looked up at him warily, all her anger vanishing much to her annoyance. Her one slight of him should not undo the slight that had been undone on her. She took a breath.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me why you were pursuing me?" she asked in a small voice.

Hal sighed. "I was worried about you, well about what happened tonight. The whole business with Falstaff-"

"-being a dirty, lying, rotten, manipulative old thief, yes," Emma said sharply. "Tell me, are his hair and beard still sore?" she asked hopefully.

Hal couldn't help a little snigger at her question. "He's been complaining of a headache all evening. He's been quite the poor company."

"Well maybe that's what you get for hanging around thieves," said Emma with a shrug.

Hal's eyes flashed with anger. "You judge me after our behaviour tonight? You don't know anything about me, Emma. I choose to live this way. You say you're better but you were manhandling Falstaff pretty expertly there, I'd say," he snapped at her.

"I never said I was better. I just didn't expect to be drawn into this… this world where not even the common law plays a part." Emma admitted.

Hal's face was stony. "No one is making you stay but let me just point out that the law may not abide here but you have more freedom here than you would elsewhere."

"So you're saying I should be grateful for having my possessions stolen because at least I can behave how I like? If that was the case why did you stop the fight? I was in the right after all."

Hal grunted in annoyance and turned around. "You are so moralistic that everything is absolutely right or absolutely wrong. You don't consider that some things are not acceptable by society but are harmless and some things that are right by society are not good."

"That's not true, I recognise that society doesn't have the perfect means. Arranged marriages are one thing I don't care for. Having absolute control over your own child's life is another." Emma said. "I'm not saying I expect London to be this perfect model city but I would like to be able to visit my family without feeling insulted or paranoid about pickpockets. You know London, so you're used to it. You don't seem to be understanding that I am new to this city. Even Poins agrees that what Falstaff did was out of order. But because I'm an outside, I'm in the wrong and made to feel like a total and utter fool."

"You were making too much fuss over a second present," said Hal. "It's a little trinket, you can get another one. I was defending my friend."

Emma looked up at him. "That's the truth of it. You can't say all that and pretend to care about my feelings," she said sadly. "You might not want to be treated like a Prince but at least Princes are supposed to have respect for all their people, not just a chosen few."

Hal stared at her in shock. "Look, I'll replace the trinket if it means that much-"

"No," said Emma. "I don't want anything from you except an end to this hypocrisy." With that she turned and walked away leaving Hal stood there looking confused.


End file.
